Rabbit Hutch
Rabbit Hutches are craftable Structures that also spawn naturally in the Caves. It is possible for the houses to spawn individually, in small randomly spaced groups, or in a large circle around a patch of grass and a Pitchfork. Rabbit Hutches require 4 Boards, 10 Carrots, and 4 Bunny Puffs to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. They will spawn one Bunnyman, which will respawn from the hutch after 1 day if killed. Like Pig Houses, all Rabbit Hutches, whether made by the player or naturally spawned, can be destroyed with a Hammer or Deconstruction Staff to gain 50% or 100% of the materials required to make it, respectively. Behavior The characteristics of a Rabbit Hutch are believed to be similar to a Pig House, except that it spawns a Bunnyman after a day instead of a Pig after four days. In the overworld, Bunnymen will only come out of their houses at dusk. They go home during the day, so having Pig Houses and Rabbit Hutches close to each other is not a problem unless there is a Full Moon and the Pigs become Werepigs. Farming A player can farm Bunnymen using Houndius Shootius and Walls. First, the player must build a Houndius Shootius and then build Rabbit Hutches to surround it. Next, they should build some walls around the Houndius Shootius and around the Rabbit Hutches to prevent the Bunnymen from attacking and to lower the distance the Bunnymen can run away. If the player wishes to use the farm, they should stay around until Dusk or Night and command the Houndius Shootius to shoot the Bunnymen. If done right, this will result in lots of carrots, some meat, and some bunny puffs. If there is a group of Bunnymen (at least 3), one can befriend a Bunnyman using a Carrot. Then the player can attack one of the other Bunnymen, canceling the attack before it is completed. This will result in the said Bunnyman being targeted by all other Bunnymen, even if the other Bunnymen have not been befriended. Sometimes, this may result in a chain reaction, making the Bunnymen die as soon as they kill, eventually going on until only a few are left. Tips * If the player decides to build Rabbit Hutches, it is recommended to place them a decent distance away from the camp so that if the player is carrying meat items, a wandering Bunnyman will be too far to notice to become aggressive. * Both Spiders and Bunnymen come out during dusk, so a few Hutches placed together with a Spider Den creates a Spider farm. Since Bunnymen are vegetarians, they will not eat the Monster Meat dropped by the Spiders, unlike Pigs. The player can just walk by in the morning, or every few days, to collect the loot. Walling in the area is ideal to ensure the two parties do not wander off from each other, and it prevents other monsters from coming into the area and stealing the loot. * Rabbit Hutches can be deconstructed for resources if the player is desperate for Boards, Bunny Puffs, or Carrots. Gallery Pigrabbitmerm.jpg|A Rabbit Hutch next to a Rundown House and a Pig House. Burnt Rabbit Hutch.png|A burnt Rabbit Hutch from the Reign of Giants DLC. ru:Хижина зайца fr:Maison de lapin Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Structures Tab Category:Craftable Structures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Mob Housing Category:Non-Flammable Category:Flammable Objects